1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an omnidirectional vehicle, a driving module and a mobile industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of an omnidirectional wheel or omniwheel is a Mecanum wheel that, for example, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,255. An omnidirectional wheel can move in any direction and generally possesses rollers whose surfaces are fashioned like spheres or barrels and whose roller axles are mounted at an angle, for the most part at an angle of 45° relative to the axis of the wheel.
DE 20 2004 015 422 U1 discloses an omnidirectional vehicle with Mecanum wheels that, for example, is used for working on the airfield apron. However, conventional omnidirectional vehicles can move with only a relatively low speed of, for instance, up to 6 km/h. Furthermore, the Mecanum wheels in conventional omnidirectional vehicles are rigidly attached to the vehicle, which can lead to a relatively poor driving behavior given an uneven ground, for example.